<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sing Amongst the Stars by pouty_hoseok</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525688">Sing Amongst the Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok'>pouty_hoseok</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Happy Birthday Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, M/M, Outer Space, Voltron au, not really but it's implied - Freeform, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:27:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouty_hoseok/pseuds/pouty_hoseok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoseok's birthday, but it's in space.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huening Kai/Jung Hoseok | J-Hope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday Drabbles [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sing Amongst the Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m9q2DnzEVDA">
    <em>
      <span>Twilight (Classic Buddy Mix)</span>
    </em>
  </a>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While Hoseok is proud to be a “defender of the universe”, he still likes to relax a bit. It’s nice to not worry about his responsibilities for a bit and to simply be some normal guy. Of course, said “normal guy” is in the middle of space and stuck in an intergalactic war, but hey. He never said that wasn’t normal.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok sighs, lying back and staring up at the ceiling. He can hear the rest of his crewmates going about their business. He knows no one forgot about his birthday and that they’re all just letting him rest, but a guy gets lonely sometimes. Like right now, for instance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyung?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok hums and glances up toward the door. Hueningkai stands there, smiling gently. He’s holding something behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Huening,” Hoseok says. He sits up and pats the space beside him. “You wanna sit with me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai hums and saunters over. He doesn’t show Hoseok what’s behind his back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to see if you’d be open to exploring the ship a bit,” he says. Hoseok hums and shrugs. He gets up anyway, though, and Hueningkai’s eyes light up as he walks over.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatchya got there?” Hoseok asks as they walk. He cranes his neck to see behind Huneingkai’s back and the other simply laughs, shaking his head. The little triangles on his cheekbones glitter happily, and Hoseok wants to run his fingers over them. Hueningkai, an Altean, is, technically, thousands of years old, but he has the mentality of a teenage boy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll show you later, Hyung,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh. That too. Because he was frozen when he was seventeen, Hueningkai still believes himself to be seventeen, and he acts the part too. Hoseok doesn’t mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take your word for it,” Hoseok says. He reaches out and grabs Hueningkai’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “But it’d better be good.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai laughs and shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure you’ll think it is, Mr. Defender-of-the-universe,” he giggles. He squeezes Hoseok’s hand. “Now come on, let’s go.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok doesn’t know how long they walk, though he’s quite certain that it’s at least fifteen minutes. Hueningkai holds his hand for the entirety of their time together, humming softly under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your hair is getting super long,” Hoseok comments. He reaches out with his free hand and tangles his fingers in the chocolate curls. The Altean laughs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I usually like it short, but we tend to have priorities bigger than my hair length,” he says. Hoseok hums. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can braid it for you if you want,” he says. He shrugs. “My sister always liked when I did her hair. I was good at it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I used to have people do it for me,” Hueningkai says. He giggles at Hoseok. “Maybe you’ll be my new attendee.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And be forced to babysit you? No thanks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai pouts down at him and Hoseok turns to face him. Hueningkai is taller than him by several centimeters, though they’re still close in height. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think you’d mind as much as you claim,” the prince says. He smiles, leaning down to kiss Hoseok’s cheek. “I know I’m your favorite dongsaeng, even if you don’t want to admit it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughs loudly as they continue walking through the ship. It bounces off of the walls and he has half the mind to be embarrassed, though the fond grin Hueningkai gives him is enough to stamp it out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How long until we get here, anyway?” Hoseok asks. Hueningkai giggles and shrugs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dunno,” he says. “It’s pretty far, sorry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’d better be good,” Hoseok grumbles. Hueningkai giggles yet again and keeps dragging him along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, though, they reach a long, long hallway. The floors are so polished that they work as mirrors. Hoseok looks down at himself and tilts his head, Hueningkai coming to stand behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not what I was going to show you,” he whines, though his voice is soft. Hoseok hums and turns around, tilting his head curiously.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over here, come on!” Hueningkai says, taking him by the wrist and tugging him over. His . . . package, perhaps, is still behind his back, somehow. Hoseok really wants to know what it is, though he’s a bit starstruck by the galaxies he can see outside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah,” he says breathlessly. “That - that’s really pretty.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai hums, resting his chin on top of his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” he says. Hoseok feels something being pushed into his hands. “It really is.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok glances down at the box. It’s messily wrapped, clearly the work of the prince behind him. Nonetheless, he smiles and turns around to kiss the Altean’s cheek, humming against his skin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, you didn’t even open the gift,” he says. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok laughs and carefully peels the wrapping paper away, shoving it in his pocket. He opens the box and gasps quietly when he sees what’s inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like it?” Hueningkai says from behind him. Hoseok can hear how nervous he is as he slips the pretty charm bracelet on, smiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love it,” he says. He turns around and grins. “Thank you so much, Hueningie.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hueningkai turns an even darker shade of red, looking away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Happy birthday, Hyung,” he mumbles. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hoseok giggles, turning around to kiss him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” he says again. “Thank you so much, Hueningie.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>